voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Last First Kiss
My Last First Kiss is a romance sim game created by Voltage Inc. It is one of Voltage's newest game and is currently available in Japanese and English. The story's premise is you reuniting with your childhood friend and since it's been quite sometime, you have all grown up. You start to fall in love with your childhood friend who's become a man. It is available for download on the App Store and Google Play. Overview Even after all these years, you haven't forgotten about the first guy you loved. After reuniting with him, you try confessing your feelings, but he turns you down. Luckily the friends you grew up with are there to support you... ...but it's not long until you become more than just friends... Prologue Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters My Last First Kiss - Character Intro.jpg My Last First Kiss Relationship Chart.jpg Ayato Hidaka Ayato is a popular actor who's being friends with you for a long time that he practically becomes a family to you. He's always being by your side for a long time and people around tease you guys for being so close together. Ichiya Misono Ichiya is the loner in the group who is always off to the side. He insults you a lot and you find it hard to tell when he's cold and when he's teasing you though he does rarely give you advice...in his harsh way. Makoto Morimachi Makoto is the oldest of the group who is like a big brother to you and the guys. Takamune Kitami Takamune a professional soccer player that you knew since fifth grade but despite that, you and him aren't very close. Riku Morimachi Makoto's younger brother who is a year younger than you. Unbeknownst to the guys, you had dated Riku for a while but broken up when you entered high school. Hiroki Eniwa He's your first love who used to lived in the same apartment complex as you. You confessed your feelings for him when you were 18 but he turned you down because you weren't mature enough. Minor Characters My Last First Kiss Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. |-| Main Story= *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *'Takamune Kitami' *'Riku Morimachi' *'Hiroki Eniwa' |-| His POV= *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *'Takamune Kitami' *'Riku Morimachi' *'Hiroki Eniwa' |-| It's A Date= *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *'Takamune Kitami' *'Riku Morimachi' *'Hiroki Eniwa' |-| Stay the Night= *'Ayato Hidaka' *'Ichiya Misono' *'Makoto Morimachi' *'Takamune Kitami' *'Riku Morimachi' *'Hiroki Eniwa' |-| Completion Bonus= *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *'Makoto Morimachi' *'Takamune Kitami' *'Riku Morimachi' *'Hiroki Eniwa' |-| Sub Stories= *Stealing Her Heart *Kyoto Sweethearts Trivia *My Last First Kiss references Scandal in the Spotlight in a few scenes, mentioning sold out REVANCE concerts. *There was a survey (a few months before the game was released overseas) asking about which name the game should get. The choices were This Time With You, My Last First Kiss and My Love & Best Friend. *This is one of the few games where the MC's eyes are kept throughout the CGs. Category:Games Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Ayato Hidaka Category:Ichiya Misono Category:Makoto Morimachi Category:Takamune Kitami Category:Riku Morimachi Category:Hiroki Eniwa Category:Slice of Life